Hidden Feelings
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Yuma and her partner, Saya, are relaxing in a hot spring on one of their vacations away from work. Will the two girls being alone together reveal a secret that the both of them share? (Yuri/Shoujo-ai, Yuma/Saya, one-shot.)


**First off, I just want to give a shout-out and say that this is my first Yuri fanfic! 8D This story will have a special place in my heart from now on for being my first Girl x Girl fanfic that I've written. ^w^ Okay, so I decided to write this for the Yuma x Saya pairing from Yami no Matsuei because I don't think they get enough love. I've always thought that Yuma and Saya went perfectly together and there's also a little Yuri bit with them in the manga that I loved. I hope any other Yuma x Saya fans or just any fans that like to read about Yuri in an Onsen will enjoy this. XD **

**Series: Yami no Matsuei**

**Pairing: Yuma x Saya**

**Warnings: Yuri (Girl x Girl) and fan service (Although that doesn't really need a warning because we all love fan service).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters. They all belong to their rightful owner(s). If I did own YnM, Tsuzuki and Hisoka would have kissed, there would have been some Tatsumi x Watari hints, and Yuma and Saya would have been in the anime. Also a lot more things, but I won't mention what my perverted fangirl mind thinks about. **

* * *

><p>Yuma and her partner Saya were sitting in the open air bath together, soaking in the warm water and letting themselves relax. Their co-workers Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki had gone on the trip as well and were in the bath next door. Hisoka went to take a bath by himself, which is to be expected because of how the teen prefers peace and quiet.<p>

Plus, Tsuzuki and Watari probably would have commented on Hisoka's body and embarrassed him the whole time if he shared a bath with them.

Yuma, the more outgoing of the two, sighed happily. "This is nice, isn't it? It's a great way to relieve stress." Saya looked over at her partner who was at the other end of the bath.

"Have you been stressed lately?" Saya asked. Yuma shook her head and cupped some water in her hand, pouring it onto her shoulders.

"Not really. I'm just in a mood where I don't want to have to work on cases again this week." She responded and glanced over at Saya, noticing the girl looking at her. "What is it?"

Saya blushed and quickly looked to the side. "Oh, um, nothing. Sorry." The quieter of the pair was absentmindedly tracing patterns in the water with her fingertips and looking down.

Yuma raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her suddenly awkward friend. 'What's gotten into her? And why did she blush like that?'

She was going to forget the other's strange reaction and toss it aside as nothing, but Yuma couldn't help herself from wondering if something was up with Saya.

A huge secret of Yuma's is that she has feelings for her partner and decided it was better to keep them hidden away. However, it was hard for the girl to hide them sometimes. Especially in a situation like this with Saya being completely naked, dripping wet, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the water, and oh-so vulnerable. If it was up to her, she would make out with Saya right now.

Yuma had more than once fantasized about her shyer partner. She would imagine kissing her, touching her, making her blush, and running her fingers through the girl's incredibly soft hair.

Yuma knew that Saya's hair was soft because they often have sleepovers and Yuma would braid Saya's hair. When she touched Saya's hair for the first time, she was surprised at how soft it was and from then on wanted to be able to run her delicate fingers through it. Yuma shook her head slightly to try and stop thinking about the beautiful lady close to her.

Saya looked over at Yuma again secretly and did everything she could not to stare. It was still unclear when it happened, but Saya had developed feelings toward her more energetic partner. She was a little bit hesitant at first to get in the bath with Yuma because of her nervousness and worries about blurting out her feelings. But, Saya figured that it would be best to work at easing her anxious nerves and the possibility of the two becoming closer. Not that they weren't already close enough as it is.

Another happy sigh escaped from Yuma and she stretched back, raising her arms up. Saya yelped and blushed as she almost saw the girl's breasts. She turned around to face the wall of the bath and blushed madly.

"What's wrong?" Yuma called over to her friend.

"N-nothing. I-I was just embarrassed about almost seeing your-" Saya stopped midsentence and shut her eyes, blushing even more.

Yuma turned her head to the side in confusion. "My what?" The bright blue eyes belonging to Yuma widened, realizing what she was going to say, and a smirk spread across her face. "Oh. Were you going to say that you almost saw my boobs~?"

Saya's face, if possible, turned redder and she held her arms to her chest. "I-It's fine now. Don't worry about it, I didn't see them."

Yuma quickly, but carefully, glided over to her partner and put her hands on Saya's shoulders. Saya jumped a little and looked behind over her shoulder, wet with a few dribbles of water.

"Yuma?" Saya asked, confused.

"What if I wanted you to see them?" Yuma teasingly ran her fingers down Saya's arm and got closer to her.

Saya blushed and turned her head back to facing the wall of the bath. "W-what are you talking about?" Suddenly feeling wicked, Yuma wrapped her arms around Saya and pulled the blushing girl's back against her chest.

Saya blinked in surprise and froze in the arms around her as she felt herself pressed against Yuma. "Yuma, what are you-?"

Yuma's grip tightened and she rested her chin on Saya's shoulder, while gently running her hands along the other one's stomach. "Saya, I like you."

Saya reached her hands up and hung onto Yuma's arms around her chest. "Well, I like you, too. You're my best friend."

Yuma knit her eyebrows together and let out an exasperated sigh at how oblivious Saya could be. But, that was one thing she liked about her, as well.

"No, I mean, that I _really_ like you. I-" Yuma proceeded to turn Saya around and moved to wrap her arms around Saya's waist.

Saya blushed faintly and covered her exposed chest, looking down. 'What is she doing?' Saya questioned to herself, feeling that she couldn't meet Yuma's wanting gaze.

Yuma grasped Saya's chin and lifted her face up, making them lock eyes. Letting out a more shaky sigh this time, Yuma got up the courage to say the words she's been waiting to. "Saya, I…I love you."

Saya gasped and brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes widening and not believing what she just heard. "You…you love me?"

Yuma blushed lightly herself and nodded. "Yes."

Saya slowly brought the hand over her mouth down and her eyes softened, a small smile coming across her face. "Yuma, I love you, too."

Yuma looked at Saya in shock. "What? You do?"

Saya nodded, and grabbed Yuma's hands. "I have for a while now, actually. I just was too nervous to say anything…"

A high-pitched, happy squeal came from Saya's partner and she hugged the girl tightly. "I'm so happy that you feel the same way!"

Saya giggled and hugged Yuma back. "Me, too." Saya couldn't describe how elated she was at knowing her feelings were fully returned.

Yuma pulled away from the hug and looked at Saya with a gentle expression. "Can I kiss you?" Saya blushed at the sudden question and she glanced around.

"Here?" Saya asked and her cheeks darkened, realizing something. "But...we're naked..."

Yuma grinned at Saya's embarrassment and clasped the sides of her soft, adorable face. "You're just too cute." Yuma then pressed her lips against Saya's in a soft kiss.

Saya gasped, startled, but her bright green orbs closed and she put her hands on Yuma's face in return, kissing back.

Yuma finally did what she had been wanting to do for the longest time, besides the kiss, and thread her fingers through Saya's light blonde hair. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, mentally saying, 'It's as soft as I knew it would be.'

Yuma continued savoring the kiss with the person who was her best friend, her partner, and now her soon-to-be lovely girlfriend.

When they pulled apart, both girls were smiling at each other and Yuma grabbed one of Saya's hands, kissing the top of it. "I never knew you were so romantic, Yuma." Saya giggled and let Yuma kiss her wrist.

"Are you kidding? I'm a total romantic." Yuma moved in closer and lightly entwined her fingers with the slender ones she was holding. "You just wait and see." Yuma finished teasingly and poked Saya's nose.

Saya flinched a little and smiled. "Maybe we should get back to relaxing."

Yuma shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say. I'm already relaxed, though." Yuma stated, leaning against the wall of the bath with Saya and putting an arm over her partner's thin shoulders. Saya rested her head on Yuma's shoulder and entwined their fingers again under the water.

Yuma was already in a fantastic mood and had the urge to tease the boys next door. "Hey, Saya. Why don't we have a little fun and surprise the rest of the guys?"

With a little persuading, Saya eventually agreed to Yuma's plan and both of them decided to give the men in the next bath some fan service.

"Gah! Saya, did you gain weight?" Yuma exclaimed, staring at the girl beside her.

Saya looked at her partner and covered her stomach. "What are you talking about? Of course I haven't! It looks to me like you're the one who gained weight!" Saya accused, doing her best to act offended.

Yuma playfully glared at Saya and said, "I did not! It's just that my breasts got bigger!" Yuma, incredibly giddy on the inside, urged for Saya to touch her breasts.

Saya reached out her hands. "Ah! You're right! When I feel it, it's different from before!" Yuma nodded and tried not to grin at the fact Saya's hands were on her boobs.

"See? I worked really hard to get this! Let me feel yours now!" Yuma replied, almost too happily, and grabbed Saya's breasts, making said girl blush.

"Yuma, where do you think you're touching? Really, suddenly touching a place like that!" Saya shut her eyes tightly and squealed, causing Yuma to smirk.

"What's the matter? We're both girls! It's not like I've got some ulterior motive!" Yuma said defensively.

Saya narrowed her eyes at Yuma, still blushing. 'Of course she has an ulterior motive.' She said to herself and let out a quiet yelp when Yuma moved her hands and a beautiful cherry red tinting her cheeks. "That's not the point-!"

Yuma smirked mischievously and had as much fun as she could, while at the same time being glad that she can finally call Saya her own.

Meanwhile next door: Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki's faces were the color of tomatoes…

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Like I said, it's my first Yuri fanfic, so it might not be the best. But, I'm happy with how it turned out. On a side note, for those who have read the manga, you might remember that the scene near the end with Yuma and Saya groping each other was in it. That would be the Yuri part I mentioned before with them that I love. I just took my own spin on it this time. :3 Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading! Ciao! <strong>


End file.
